


are you a robber? because you stole my heart

by katsujoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, and woo trying to not notice how cute san is, idk how to tag, just woosan being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsujoong/pseuds/katsujoong
Summary: Being pickpocketed by a (kind of cute, but that’s not the point) stranger is not exactly how Wooyoung expected his night to go.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	are you a robber? because you stole my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's cherry! this is just a one-shot i wrote really quickly. it's also my first work posted on ao3!

Wooyoung just wanted to enjoy the festival in peace, munching away on unhealthy foods and buying random items (that will surely be forgotten about within a week). What he did not want to deal with was stray elbows and shoulders smacking into him every two seconds because people didn’t know how to fucking walk in a crowd.

Gripping his dango tightly, Wooyoung sent a quick glare to the teen who hurdled past him, causing him to nearly drop the treat. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone drop his food before he could even take a bite. He shook off the dissipating anger and took a bite of the top dango ball, savoring its sweet taste.

“Fucking people,” he said while chewing.

“I know,” Yeosang groaned next to him. He wasn’t having a great time with people shoving past him either, especially since he nearly toppled over from being attacked head-on from a larger man who wasn’t looking where he was going.

The two continued to maneuver through the maze of people to reach the booths selling water lanterns. It was actually Yeosang’s idea to go to the Water Lantern Festival and Wooyoung agreed at the promise of eating street foods he usually wouldn’t be able to eat on a regular day. They were supposed to buy their lanterns earlier, but Yeosang was determined to win a life-sized dragon plush, which he now held close to his chest. The plush was way bigger than necessary, but Wooyoung supposed it was pretty cool. When else would they get the chance to take home a giant dragon?

After seven more jabs to Wooyoung’s side, they reached the two largest booths that showcased lanterns for sale. Since they spent most of the night eating and hoarding items and the event of placing the lanterns on the water was to take place in an hour, most of the lanterns were gone. All of the lanterns were a simple box-shape left blank for people to draw or write whatever they wanted on it.

Wooyoung bent over to pick one up, Yeosang doing the same. They paid the vendor and moved over to the table where markers were scattered across. Yeosang picked up a marker and immediately began drawing on his lantern. Twirling a marker between his fingers, Wooyoung scrutinized at his own. What should he write on it? He didn’t have the same drawing abilities like Yeosang and he didn’t want a clapped lantern.

“I can hear you thinking,” Yeosang spoke up while carefully drawing flowers.

“I’m just trying to figure out what to write on it.”

“Just draw something. Write a wish. Leave your phone number on it,” Yeosang listed.

Wooyoung squinted at his best friend’s lantern. “Easy for you to say,” he remarked. He had to admit that Yeosang had a cute drawing style so of course decorating his lantern was easy.

He bit his lower lip and tilted his head. With a deep breath, he began writing on the lantern. Then he added a stick figure rendition of himself under the message, trying to make it look like his stick figure had its hands pressed together in a praying gesture.

He held up the lantern. “What do you think?” 

Yeosang glanced up from his drawing masterpiece (yeah fuck you Yeosang, stop being so talented) and his face immediately twisted into slight disgust. “Dude.”

“What?” Wooyoung defended. “You said to write a wish, so I did.”

“I meant a wish like being successful or being happy, not something stupid like ‘I wish to meet a cute boy’,” Yeosang sighed.

“It’s a valid wish!” Wooyoung exclaimed.

Yeosang rolled his eyes and added the finishing touches to his lantern. Once finished, he held it up for Wooyoung to see, with a smug smirk gracing his lips.

“Fuck off,” Wooyoung commented, causing Yeosang to laugh.

They re-entered the hoard of people, lanterns now in hand. There was still time to kill before the official time to set the lanterns on the water so they decided to visit some of the booths they skipped earlier.

Yeosang suddenly gasped and halted. Wooyoung slowed down in confusion and saw his best friend staring off into the distance.

“What?” Wooyoung asked.

“I forgot my dragon,” Yeosang snapped his eyes to Wooyoung’s. “I think I left it by the table with the markers. I’ll be back!” he spun on his heel and ran back to where they came from.

Wooyoung shrugged and peered over at a booth nearby. He watched a kid attempting to toss rings over glass bottles.

That was when he felt it.

A tug.

In his back pocket.

Where he kept his phone.

Alarm raised in Wooyoung’s body as he stilled. Was someone trying to fucking pickpocket him? He felt his phone shifting in his pocket, as if the robber was trying to stay unnoticed. No way in hell was Wooyoung going to let himself be robbed.

He turned around and grabbed the offender’s wrist tightly. He didn’t know what he expected to see, but he surely didn’t expect to see a boy, probably around the same age, staring back at him with wide eyes and his mouth open in an ‘o’ shape. Well, fuck. Why did the guy trying to rob him have to be cute too?

“Uh,” the stranger voiced.

Wooyoung quickly recovered from staring at the culprit. “Are you trying to rob me?” he accused, his tone borderline dangerous.

“No!” the boy squeaked, holding his free hand up in surrender. Wooyoung kept his eyes off the boy’s arms that were exposed from the sleeveless shirt he was wearing. “I swear I wasn’t!”

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes. As cute as he was, appearances couldn’t be trusted. “Then why were you trying to take my phone?” he pulled out his phone and waved it around.

The boy followed the movement with his eyes. “No offense, dude, but why would I take an iPhone 5?”

“There’s nothing wrong with having an iPhone 5!” Wooyoung defended himself, pocketing his phone. A shoulder jostled his own and he remembered that he was still in the middle of a crowd. Where was Yeosang? He should’ve been back already. Wooyoung glanced around and tugged the boy over to the back of a booth where people wouldn’t bother them.

“Oho, is this the part where we make out angrily?”

“What?”

“What?”

Wooyoung let go of the stranger’s wrist and crossed his arms. How was he supposed to deal with this situation? This was the first time someone tried robbing him while also flirting with him. Actually, it was the first time someone tried robbing him at all.

“Explain yourself before I get you arrested,” he said, sternly. 

The boy held his hands up again. “I saw your phone slipping out of your pocket, so I was just trying to put it back in,” he explained. The back of the booths were not as well lit as the main path, so the shadows accentuated his cheekbones, sharpening his features. Wooyoung tried to not stare (again).

“And why should I believe you? How do I know you weren’t trying to steal my phone to resell it?”

“Uh,” the boy shifted on his feet, fidgeting with his fingers. “I guess I can’t really prove that.”

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow.

“But believe me!” the stranger continued. “I’m just here to enjoy the festival and I happened to see your phone almost falling out, so I wanted to fix it before it fell and you actually lost it.”

He sounded….pretty genuine. If he really wanted to steal Wooyoung’s phone, he would’ve taken it and run off. But instead, here he was, explaining himself. His eyes trailed over the boy’s figure, noticing how he didn’t look like he was about to dip any second.

“Alright,” Wooyoung muttered under his breath.

The boy beamed. “I’m San,” he held a hand out. After a few seconds of hesitation, Wooyoung moved his lantern to his other hand to shake the boy’s—San’s—hand.

“Wooyoung,” he introduced himself and let go of San’s hand.

“Shit!” San suddenly exclaimed, making Wooyoung nearly jump out of his skin. He turned his head to the side, looking at the booths. What the fuck, he had a perfect side profile too? Unfair. “I forgot to get a lantern,” he scratched the back of his head. “Do you think there’s any left?”

Wooyoung racked his brain. “Probably not,” he said slowly. “There were about five left when I got mine and I got mine like fifteen minutes ago.”

San pouted in defeat and looked at Wooyoung’s lantern. “Can I see yours? I just wanna hold one,” he asked, puffing his cheeks. Fuck.

Wooyoung held up the lantern for San to carefully take in his hands. San’s eyes sparkled with awe as he admired the structure. A smile spread across his lips as he turned the lantern to see the other sides. Were those fucking dimples? The world was officially out to attack Wooyoung.

San paused, staring at one side of the lantern. “‘I wish to meet a cute boy’?” he read out loud.

Wooyoung froze and his cheeks began to heat. He forgot he wrote that down and it wasn’t like Wooyoung was embarrassed for writing such a message, but more so of the fact that a cute boy literally read out loud that Wooyoung wanted to meet a cute boy.

Does this mean he got his wish?

Wooyoung coughed. If this was the universe’s way of granting his wish, he was gonna take it and make it his bitch. “Yeah and it looks like I got my wish,” he cocked his head to the side.

San’s eyes snapped up, widening at Wooyoung’s bold response. “Oh,” he said lamely. If the lighting wasn’t so shitty, Wooyoung would be able to tell if San was blushing or not.

They stared at each other, neither one of them saying anything else.

“Me?” San finally said and pointed at himself.

“You’re the only cute boy in front of me right now,” Wooyoung spread his arms out to emphasize how there was quite literally no one else behind the booths with them.

“Oh,” San repeated before Wooyoung felt a sudden vibration in his pocket. He fished his phone out and saw Yeosang’s name on the screen. Shit, he forgot about Yeosang. San noticed Wooyoung’s furrowed brows and began patting his pockets.

“Sorry, I should be getting back to my friend now,” Wooyoung slid his phone back into his pocket. The one time he finally got to meet a cute boy and of course Yeosang had to interrupt the moment.

San pulled a pen out of nowhere and uncapped it with his mouth (which was strangely attractive but Wooyoung was not going to admit it right now). He scribbled something onto Wooyoung’s lantern with focused concentration and handed it back to Wooyoung, capping the pen. Wooyoung examined what San wrote and immediately noticed a sequence of numbers. A phone number. Well this was progressing much faster than Wooyoung expected. Another vibration from his pocket brought him out of his reverie.

“I think you’re cute too,” San smiled, showing off his dimples again. Wooyoung resisted the urge to poke them.

“Um, I’m gonna go now,” he stammered, backing away. “Nice meeting you, San,” he turned away and began walking forward into the crowd. He paused and looked back to find San waving at him, still smiling. His eyes somehow seemed to shine more, even from a distance. Wooyoung awkwardly waved back before facing the monstrosity of a crowd again.

He wandered around, trying to catch sight of a large dragon. There was no way he could miss that obnoxiously sized plush in the crowd.

A force bumped into him from behind, causing Wooyoung to stumble. He spun, ready to tell off whoever had the audacity to rudely run into him. The anger died on his tongue when a dragon stared back at him.

“Where the fuck did you go?” Yeosang shifted to look at Wooyoung. “I went everywhere looking for you and do you know how hard it is to walk around with a fucking dragon in my arms?”

“It’s not my fault you wanted the dragon,” Wooyoung retorted.

“And you ignored my calls! I thought you got kidnapped or something.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “I almost got robbed.”

“What?!” Yeosang yelled, his brows furrowed in concern. “I leave for five minutes and you get robbed?”

“I said almost,” Wooyoung flippantly waved his hand. “Besides,” he glanced at the scrawl of numbers on his lantern. “I met a cute boy.”

Yeosang followed his line of sight to see the phone number and looked back up at Wooyoung. “You’re welcome,” he said, as if he was the cause of Wooyoung’s chance meeting with San.

“You said it was stupid!”

“You have no proof.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know it was really short, but i hope you liked it! i'm a fan of meeting in odd circumstances hehe
> 
> find me on twitter @katsujoong where i tweet about my fics! i usually write social media type fics on there. my curiouscat is also katsujoong in case you wanna tell me your thoughts or ask any questions!
> 
> -cherry/katsujoong


End file.
